Halloween Freakin' Party : My Vampire Prince
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Haruno Sakura, ketua OSIS di Konoha Gakuen yang super hemat dalam pengeluaran uang kas harus rela mengikuti saran sahabatnya untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta Halloween. Di saat dia tengah berkeliling, dia bertemu dengan seorang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. / "T-tanganmu dingin"/"B-Berarti yang kutemui tadi...Pangeran vampir!/


**Halloween Freakin' Party: My Vampire Prince**

 **oOo**

 **Ahahahahaha! Saya kembali dengan one-shoot! Lama, ya, saya update one-shoot? Karena saya tipe author yang berchapter :v . Nah, ini saya dedikasikan buat yang comment postingan saya di group fanfiction NaruSaku Indonesia di fb. So, Enjoyyyy!**

 **oOo**

 **Konoha Gakuen**

"Hari ini hari Halloween! Halloween!'

Seru Yamanaka Ino sambil berjingkrak-jingkrakan ria disekitar ruangan OSIS Konoha Gakuen.

"Hmmmft. Apa spesialnya dengan Halloween? Paling hanya untuk anak kecil."

Ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan malas.

"Biar saja! Halloween hanya datang sekali setahun, tahu! Kau ini 'kan ketua OSIS?! Kenapa tidak membuat _sesuatu_ yang menarik di tahun ini?"

Tanya Ino memberi usul kepada sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Buat apa? Hanya buang-buang uang kas saja, lagi pula… Tidak banyak yang ikut, 'kan?"

Ujar Sakura manyun.

"Ada banyak, kok! Pokoknya kau tenang saja, aku akan mengurus spanduk dan undangannya. Kau atur saja acaranya, oke!?"

Seru Ino dengan semangat.

"Terserahmu sajalah, pig."

 **oOo**

 **Halloween Freakin' Party: My Vampire Prince© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naru/Saku—always—**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), and many more**

 **oOo**

"Ino! Kenapa banyak sekali acaranya, hah?! Pakai acara pesta kostum segala…"

Jerit Sakura pada Ino yang nyenggir lebar.

"Wajar, 'kan kalau banyak acaranya?"

Sahutnya tenang.

"Tapi lihat uang kas kita, Ino! Lagi pula, kenapa orang luar juga diundang, hah?!"

"Hahaha, Sakura, Sakura… tentu saja kita mengundang orang luar, tapi _tidak gratis_. Kau mengerti? Lihatlah dibawah selebaran itu, ada bacaannya disana."

Ucap Ino lalu menunjukkan deretan huruf super kecil dan mungil yang memang ada disana.

Sakura menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lalu berkata dengan malas pada sahabat pirangnya itu,

"Kalau hurufnya sekecil ini, bagaimana caranya orang tahu kalau acara ini tidak gratis, hah!?"

"ini tulisan untuk para vampir, tahu!"

Seru Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Tch, vampir. Yang benar saja,"

Gumam Sakura meremehkan.

"Kau tidak percaya? Di hutan dekat sekolah kita, kabarnya ada sebuah kerajaan vampir yang dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran vampir yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru—"

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, katakan, kapan acaranya dimulai?"

 **oOo**

 **Sementara itu disuatu tempat…**

"Hm? Pesta Halloween di Konoha Gakuen? Tumben _mereka_ merayakan Halloween,"

Gumam seorang lelaki berambut panjang sebahu kepada seorang kerdil yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ya, Naruto- _sama_. Aku mendapat selebaran ini saat aku berada di kota,"

Gumam manusia kerdil itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah selebaran yang berwarna cokelat krem kepada lelaki bernama Naruto itu.

Naruto menatap selebaran itu dengan penuh minat.

Mata birunya membaca deret kata demi kata yang tertera diatas lembaran bak perkamen tua tersebut. Seulas senyuman tipis terpatri diatas bibir tipisnya ketika dia selesai membaca selebaran itu.

" **Pesta kostum, ya? Hmm… Menarik juga."**

 **oOo**

 **Pukul 19.00, lapangan Konoha Gakuen…**

"Sudah kubilang acaranya akan ramai, 'kan?"

Ujar Ino dengan seulas senyuman angkuh pada sahabat pinknya yang hanya bisa merengut ketika menyadari kebenaran intuisi Ino.

"Terserah, tapi uang kas OSIS harus meningkat setelah ini."

Gumam Sakura dengan nada mengancam.

"Siap, _Taichou_!"

Seru Ino lalu memberi hormat formal kepada Sakura. Gadis pink itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yo, Ino!"

Suara Shikamaru terdengar dari arah belakang kedua sahabat itu. Sontak kedua gadis itu menoleh kesumber suara.

Beberapa meter tepat dibelakang mereka, Nara Shikamaru sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan malas kearah mereka. Lelaki itu sendiri memakai sebuah kostum dengan jas cokelat yang panjang dan sebuah kemeja hijau didalam. Dibawahnya, dia memakai setelan celana hitam dan sepasang sepatu hitam yang mengilat. Sakura tidak tahu tokoh apa yang diperankan oleh kekasih sahabatnya itu sampai melihat garis hitam yang memanjang didahi Shikamaru.

 **Tentu saja, Frankenstein.**

"Si bodoh itu, sudah kubilang dia harus memakai kostum vampir, dan dia malah memakai kostum frankenstein."

Gerutu Ino.

Sakura tertawa lepas. Memang, Ino memakai sebuah kostum vampir perempuan yang merupakan sebuah gaun hitam diatas lutut dan dihiasi renda merah marun disekitarnya. Dia juga memakai jubah dengan dua sisi yang berbeda warna, sebelah luar berwarna hitam, dan sisi dalamnya berwarna merah seperti rendanya. Untuk sepatunya, Ino memakai sepasang boots selutut berwarna hitam legam. Membuat kesan _Gothic_ yang diperankannya menjadi lebih terasa.

"Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting dia datang memakai kostum."

Ucap Sakura.

"Haha, lucunya—mungkin juga kau bisa menemukan seorang yang tampan dalam balutan kostum monster nanti. Yang mungkin bisa mencuri hatimu, Sakura!"

Ledek Ino.

"Ha-ha. Sudahlah, lihat. Shikamaru sudah mau tidur karena lama menunggumu."

Ujar Sakura akhirnya.

"Hmph, terserah padamu, Sakura. Aku mau pergi dulu. Mungkin aku bisa membujuk Shikamaru untuk memakai kostum vampir."

Ujar Ino lalu berlari kecil menuju Shikamaru yang menguap dengan santainya.

Sakura kembali menggeleng. Kostum Frankenstein memang cocok untuk Shikamaru ketimbang dengan kostum vampir. Karena Shikamaru lebih menonjol sisi akademisnya dari pada sisi fisiknya—bukannya dia mengatakan kalau Shikamaru jelek atau bagaimana, tapi, seorang yang jenius sepertinya memakai kostum vampir? Itu diluar pemikirannya. Bisa-bisa dia disangka sebagai pelayan Café, dan bukannya sebagai vampir.

"Hah, lebih baik aku keliling-keliling saja…"

Ujar Sakura lalu beranjak pergi.

 **oOo**

" **Naruto-** _ **sama**_ **! Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?!"**

Tanya si manusia kerdil kesayangan Naruto kepada tuannya.

"Menurutmu _apa_?"

Tanya Naruto balik sambil menyingkapkan tudung jubahnya yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin anda lakukan?"

Tanya manusia kerdil itu dengan bingung.

"Hanya melakukan _sesuatu yang menarik_. Itu saja,"

Gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya.

"Sesuatu yang menarik? Jangan-jangan anda ingin pergi ke pesta—…Naruto- _sama_? Naruto- _sama_?!"

 **oOo**

" **Ah, tidak ada yang menarik disini."**

Gumam Sakura manyun.

Sudah beberapa kali dia berkeliling-keliling di festival Halloween ini, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menarik minatnya. Seolah dia sudah mencoba semua stand yang ada di festival itu dan tidak menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi—dia _lumayan_ senang ketika melihat respon positif para tamu yang datang ke festivalnya ini. Dia terus melangkah tanpa melihat kedepan. Sehingga akhirnya dia—

 **Bugh**

"Aduh!"

 **Menabrak seseorang.**

"Akhh, _gomenasai_! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-Iya, aku tidak—aku tidak apa—"

 **Deg**

Jantung Sakura seakan terhenti sejenak. Lalu berdetak dua kali—tidak, mungkin lima kali jauh lebih cepat dari normalnya ketika dia melihat sepasang iris _Sapphire_ yang berkilauan dihadapannya. Bukan itu saja, rambut pirang panjang milik lelaki itu juga berkilauan dibawah terangnya lampion yang digantung ditiap stand di festival itu. Membuatkan nilai tambah bagi ketampanannya.

Lelaki yang menabrak—atau mungkin ditabrak—nya itu memakai sebuah jubah hitam yang panjang. Sisi luarnya berwarna hitam, dan sebelah dalamnya berwarna merah marun. Dia memakai kemeja hitam yang dua kancing teratasnya dibuka dan diibalut lagi oleh sebuah vest yang berwarna merah. Sama seperti warna jubah bagian dalamnya. Untuk bawahannya, dia memakai setelan celana hitam panjang dan sepasang sepatu _waltz_ hitam yang mengilat.

 **Vampir.**

"Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan dari lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ahm, i-iya…"

"Maafkan aku, aku agak _asing_ dengan tempat ini—kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku kemari."

Ujar lelaki itu santai lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu. Dia sempat terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari kalau tangan lelaki itu benar-benar dingin seperti es—atau lebih tepatnya, tangan lelaki itu seakan-akan mengalirkan arus listrik dan membuatnya tersengat beberapa saat—.

"Tanganmu—…Dingin…"

"Ah, ya. Udaranya agak dingin."

Ujar lelaki pirang itu pelan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari. Seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Haha. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi—ini adalah kali pertama aku kemari, jadi—"

"Kau tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu, mari kuantar. Sekalian, aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling."

Tawar Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati aku terima."

 **oOo**

"B-Bagaimana caramu bisa menembak seperti itu?!"

Pekik Sakura heran kepada lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Ng? Aku lumayan ahli dalam hal _mengintai_ seperti ini,"

Sakura ber-oh-ria. Sementara lelaki disampingnya itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman manis yang membuatnya _blank_ sejenak.

"Ini hadiahmu,"

Ucap siswa penjaga stand tempat Sakura dan _teman barunya_ bermain sembari menyerahkan sebuah boneka besar yang berbentuk rubah.

"Ini. Kau bilang kau mau yang ini, 'kan?"

Tanya lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan boneka rubah oranye itu pada Sakura. Dan gadis itu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

" _Arigatou_ ,"

Gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Yang kembali dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pria misterius itu.

"Hei, ayo kita coba permainan yang lain!"

Ajak Sakura.

"Ayo!"

 **oOo**

 **Psssiiiuuu Blarrr**

Suara ledakan kembang api terdengar keras hingga ke seluruh area Konoha Gakuen—termasuk diatas sebuah bukit dimana Sakura dan _teman misterius_ nya berada. Bunga api terlihat begitu indah dengan warna-warninya yang menarik ditengah kegelapan malam. Bukan hanya itu, lampu-lampu neon yang dipasang diseluruh area sekolah itu juga menambah keindahan festival dari kejauhan. Membuat siapapun ingin berlama-lama untuk tinggal dan menyaksikan panorama yang disajikan oleh festival itu.

"Kembang apinya indah sekali!"

Seru Sakura takjub.

"….."

"Kau—tidak suka kembang api?"

Tanya Sakura pada lelaki _vampir_ yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"Tidak."

Jawabnya dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah mereka indah?"

"Mereka memang indah—tapi… Mereka semua akan hilang dan menjadi abu. Hidupnya terlalu singkat."

Jawab lelaki itu lagi-lagi dengan dingin.

"Jadi—kalau mereka hidup abadi…Itu baru disebut keindahan?"

Tanya Sakura lagi.

 **BLARRR**

" **Ya."**

"Tapi, walaupun Cuma sesaat…Mereka memancarkan kehangatan juga, bukan?"

Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Ke…hangatan…?"

Tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya. Kehangatan!"

Seru Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada lelaki pirang itu.

Lelaki itu tidak tahu mengapa—tapi dia dapat merasakan rasa hangat menjalar dikedua belah pipinya yang dingin sedingin es. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan memberi sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Dia merasa senang—benar-benar senang. Perasaan senang yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakan olehnya sebelumnya.

"Kurasa kau benar…"

Gumam lelaki itu sembari tersenyum teduh. Dia berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. Menatap lekat-lekat sepasang _Emerald_ dihadapannya.

"Kau…Tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan sebelumnya?"

Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak pernah."

Jawab lelaki itu.

Entah kenapa, hati, fikiran, dan mulut Sakura tergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar berani. Yang Sakura pikir tidak akan dia berikan pada lelaki manapun selama ini.

"Mungkin—… _Aku bisa memberimu sebuah kehangatan…_ "

"Hah?"

"M-Mendekatlah,"

Suruh Sakura dengan gugup pada lelaki itu. Wajah gadis itu merah sempurna—seperti tomat yang membuat lelaki itu kebingungan.

Dengan agak bingung, lelaki itu melakukan perintah gadis itu. Dia agak membungkuk dan menatap gadis itu dengan sejuta keheranan dibenaknya. Tapi—dia segera tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu ketika gadis itu melompat-lompat untuk mencapai wajahnya.

' _Aduh…Kenapa malah tidak sampai, sih! Kenapa aku terlalu pendek!?'_

Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Lelaki itu tidak merespon, melainkan tersenyum—dan akhirnya tertawa ketika melihat gadis itu merengut-rengut karena tubuhnya yang pendek—atau memang dirinya yang terlampau tinggi—.

"Kau masih kecil, _Chibi_. Hahahaha—"

Gumamnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ap—Apa maksudmu!? Umurku enam belas tahun, tahu! Aku sudah bisa melakukan sebuah ciu—"

 **Cup**

Kalimat Sakura terpotong karena bibirnya dikunci oleh sesuatu yang basah, lembut—namun dingin. Mata _Emerald_ nya melebar ketika dia menyadari kalau…Kalau…. **Kalau lelaki itu mencium bibirnya.**

Perlahan, mata Sakura mengatup. Dia membalas ciuman itu. Namun apa daya—mungkin karena dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau memang lelaki itu memang pandai dalam hal ini—lelaki itu akhirnya jauh lebih mendominasi cumbuan itu ketimbang dirinya.

 **Blaarr!**

Bunga api kembali menyemarakkan suasana. Kembang api kali ini jauh lebih indah, dan besar. Warnanya juga beraneka macam. Tapi—Itu semua tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatian sepasang insan yang sedang berciuman ditengah-tengah keributan kembang api yang indah tersebut.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup."

Gumam lelaki pirang itu sesudah ia melepaskan pagutannya terlebih dahulu.

"I-Iya…"

Sahut Sakura lalu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Lelaki pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, kurasa aku harus—"

"SAKURA!"

Kalimat lelaki itu terpotong oleh suara teriakan cetar membahana dari belakang mereka. Sakura menepuk dahinya. Siapa lagi yang memiliki suara secempreng itu selain—

"Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Sakura dengan kesal pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Ehehehe—"

Ino nyenggir tidak jelas.

"Aku kemari untuk mencarimu tahu, dimana kau letakkankunci lemari kostum vampir?"

Tanya Ino.

"Vampir? Untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk Shikamaru. Dia akhirnya setuju setelah aku paksa."

"Eh? Berarti lemarinya—masih terkunci?"

"Iya. Dan ngomong-ngomong—kenapa kau ada disini sendirian?"

Tanya Ino heran.

"Aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama—"

Kalimat Sakura tercekat ketika melihat lelaki yang sedari tadi bersamanya sudah hilang—tanpa jejak.

"Eh…I-Ino kau bilang kostum vampir masih terkunci—dan kita tahu kalau kostum vampir hanya ada satu disekolah. Juga kau pernah mengatakan kalau ada pangeran vampir yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" **B-B-Berarti yang tadi itu…Pangeran vampir?!"**

 **oOo**

 **The End (?)**

 **oOo**


End file.
